mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Relay
<- Back to Setups As the leader of villy gang, I request—no, DEMAND—that masons convert me tonight. Description A setup where Mason is the primary investigative role, and good Mason play has the potential to make or break town. Mason associations may be incorrectly read as mafia associations. Typically Mafia is willing to limit the spread of the masonry and will attempt to kill claimed Masons if they think they cannot bait out a Mason visit. Optimal play Bulletproof Bulletproof should avoid being converted, and try to bait the night kill, but not Strongman. Drunk Drunk should use on any claimed Mason leader. If there are multiple Mason claims you should go on the one you think is most real, or choose randomly between them. If Mason leader is claiming or softing that there they are the last Mason, Drunk should just go off the solo Mason and try to block Hooker/Quack. Mason Mason should ideally not visit night 1 (since town will have no way of knowing who was visited in the event mafia is visited night 1), and then 1 Mason can choose to claim day 1 to lead town on an RL against someone that isn't the other Mason. Masons can also choose to not claim if they do not want to die, and hope that a Villager fakeclaims to bait out a Strongman kill. Masons should soft visits, but if they are worried about Quack they should soft 2-3 possible visits. Ideally it should be an unclaimed Mason softing. If all town roleblockers (Drunk/Nurse) are dead or converted, then Mason leader should hardclaim the next night's visit to generate confirmed info for town. In general, Masons should avoid converting confirmed town, except to pass along the Mason baton. The conversion attempt that generates the most info is on a player that town has the least info on, as you can confirm the player as either town or mafia. Any player that is converted is signed up for death in the event that the Masons choose to visit Mafia. Nurse While Drunk is up, Nurse should function as a traditional protective role, but then plays like Drunk once Drunk is dead. Villager Villager should consider fakeclaiming Mason to bait out the Strongman kill if no Mason leader claims day 1. Mafia Hooker and Quack should try to contain Mason gang and prevent the spread of confirms. While Hooker is alive, anyone blocked by Quack isn't confirmed as long as the total roleblock of all Masons is possible. Strongman follows traditional gameplay tactics: use on Bulletproof or a Nursed player. It's actually feasible for mafia to group counterclaim Mason in LYLO, but it may require setting up for such a claim by softing on day 1. Trivia Only visiting Masons die upon visiting mafia. So any Mason roleblocked by Drunk, Nurse, or Hooker will survive while the other Masons die if the Masons choose to visit mafia that night. Actually the first setup concept designed by Xinde. The interaction with Mason and roleblocking roles was accidentally discovered in one of IlluminatiLizard's games. Named after the phenomenon where a different Mason leader may claim each day after the death of the previous Mason leader. Category:Setup